Bygone days
by Akane Ohmuro
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas protagonizadas por Ymir y Christa en sus tiempos de reclutas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Qué tal! Pues aquí vengo publicando una serie de historias Yumikuri, por cierto tienen relación entre ellas pero no las publicare en un orden cronológico, estas estarán situadas en el tiempo en que Ymir e Historia eran reclutas.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo:

* * *

Llovía a cantaros y los reclutas seguían en su entrenamiento diario. Christa corría bajo la lluvia junto a Sasha , Connie, Armin Y Mikasa, por otra parte estaba Ymir haciendo lagartijas con los demás.

Christa no podía más sus piernas temblaban, le dolía respirar el aire frió, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. El instructor ordeno que dejaran de correr que se fueran adescansar a excepción de los que estaban haciendo lagartijas. Christa no dudó en obedecer la orden y se fue directo a su dormitorio, al llegar reemplazo su uniforme por la ropa de dormir para después subir a su cama y recostase a su cama,en el dormitorio solo había una litera ya que por el momento solo estaban ella e Ymir compartiéndolo ella dormía en la cama de arriba, al acostarse su rostro estaba tornado en color rojo.

Pasaron dos horas y ella seguía sin poder dormir, de un momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente, era obvio para ella que era Ymir no podía ser nadie más. La escuchó decir "rayos" en voz baja, probablemente pensó que estaba dormida y que estaba haciendo un alboroto.

Ymir vio a Christa de espalda en su cama, creyendo que ella dormía cerro lentamente la puerta, luego fue cambiarse de ropa y antes de acostarse en su cama vio que la espalda de Christa estaba descubierta, tomó la sabana para cubrirla pero en ese momento Christa se volteo a verla.

-No quise despertarte

-No lo hiciste, estaba despierta

-¿Despierta? ¿por qué? ya deberías estar dormida

-Sólo no puedo dormir - Ymir la miraba atentamente- ¿q-que?

Ymir dirigio su mano derecha a la frente de Christa y ésta la miraba extrañada

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre...

-Estoy bien -sonrío forzosamente

La mas alta se quedo pensando por unos segundo, sin decir nada abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación

-¡Ymir! ¡¿a dónde vas?! -gritó mientras veía como la silueta de su compañera de cuarto desaparecía entre la fuerte lluvia y la obscuridad de la noche

...

-"_Tiene mucho tiempo que Ymir salio corriendo... ¿A dónde fue con esta lluvia?_" -Christa estaba sentada en su cama esperando, escuchó unos pasos acercándose miro hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Ymir entrando, estaba toda mojada y traía una una charola con unos recipientes que venia cubiertos, esto para evitar que les cayera lluvia dentro.

\- ¿Ymir? - cuestiono preocupada al verla así

-Muévete a la cama de abajo - le dijo con una voz agitada

-¿por qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo! -levanto un poco la voz al hablar. Christa obedeció, bajo a la cama que es de Ymir y espero a que le dijera al mas. Ymir no hablaba así que se limito a ver que estaba haciendo, la mas alta tomó uno de los recipientes de el saco un trozo de tela mojado, lo exprimió y se lo entrego

-Pon esto en tu frente, sostenlo hasta que te de lo demás

-De Acuerdo -se coloco el fomento en la frente como le dijo. Ahora Ymir descubría un plato, que por lo que veía Christa contenía sopa caliente, luego destapo una taza y otro recipiente mas pequeño

-Ten - le ofrecía la taza que contenía té y un medicamento, Christa aceptó y después de beber un poco de té y de tomarse la medicina le entrego de nuevo la taza a Ymir

-Come - Le dio el plato que efectivamente contenía sopa caliente

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! te hará bien, come

A la rubia no le quedo de otra mas que comer, sabia que si decía no, Ymir encontraría la manera de hacer que comiera. Suspiro un poco antes de comer, cuando llevo la primera cucharada a la boca notó que tenia buen sabor, temperatura de la sopa era perfecta, era muy agradable y estaba disfrutando de su comida.

-Ymir - dejo un momento su comida- estas empapada, deberias secarte, ve y cambia tu ropa o te enfermaras

-ah, es verdad, mejor me cambio... pero no dejes de comer y termínate todo el té- Ymir fue a cambiarse y secó su cabello, regreso de inmediato con ella- ¿acabaste de comer?

-Sí

-Entonces pondré esto aquí -puso la charola con los recipientes en un pequeño mueble que estaba en su cuarto- Vamos a dormir - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama- Quédate en mi cama yo dormiré en la de arriba - estaba a punto de subir cuando escucho que Christa le hablaba- ¿Qué pasa? - la rubia no le contesto pero la miraba fijamente- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- ... Un poco... pero... - se veía un poco avergonzada al hablar pero Ymir la conocía y sabia exactamente lo que quería, le sonrió e hizo a un lado las sabanas para acostarse a su lado- Ymir, si duermes conmigo te enfermaras

-No lo creo

-¡Ymir!

\- Oye, recuerda que los idiotas no se resfrían, estaré bien y si me resfrió será una buena noticia porque eso querrá decir que no soy una idiota - hablo bromeando un poco-

Christa le sonrió, no podía negarse, Ymir podía ser una persona adorable, a su manera pero lo era. La miró por ultima vez esa noche, se recostó en el brazo derecho de la morena e Ymir al sentirla le abrazo.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero y fuera de su agrado.

Me gustaria saber su opinión sobre este primer capitulo, otra cosa si tengo errores fotográficos, que me falte alguna letra o que falte algún acento o lo puse mal me disculpo... siempre me pongo a revisar el archivo paro aun así soy una persona bastante distraída y se me pasan cosas. xD

Pronto estaré publicando más de estas historias ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días/ tardes / noches... es que no sé a qué hora leerán esto xD

¡Pues por fin vengo con el siguiente capítulo! desde hace mucho quería actualizar pero... con la universidad siento que no tengo tiempo para nada, es bastante curioso... quiero dibujar o escribir algo y cuando lo hago siento que he pasado horas en ello... es muy raro.

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones aprovecharé para escribir algunas capítulos e irlos publicando.

En fin...no quiero aburrirlos, así que los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

-¡El entrenamiento termino! - grito el instructor- ¡Ahora larguense inútiles!

\- ¡SI! -contestaron al unísono los jóvenes

Los reclutas se dispersaron, Christa se quedaba quieta esperando a que la multitud se dispersaba y mientras los observaba un tanto extrañada muchos de ellos se iban jugueteando, celebrando que los dejaron irse antes de lo acostumbrado. Buscó a alguien con la mirada y ese alguien era Ymir aquella chica que le "ayudó" a llevar a Sasha al dormitorio.

Tenía poco más de una semana de haberse convertido en cadete en ese lapso de tiempo sólo había hablado con ella un par de veces, se han acercado muy poco y Christa quería conocerla mejor apesar de que le gente evitaba a Ymir por actuar de una manera brusca o grosera, Christa quería saber más de ella.

Miró hacia los arbustos y logró ver a Ymir adentrándose en ellos, decidió seguirla; tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba pues desde hace un par de días al terminar el entrenamiento Ymir desaparecía por bastante tiempo.

Intento seguirle el paso pero la perdió de vista en entre los arbustos y los árboles, pero no desistió y siguió caminando hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba a unos metros de ella, la vio recostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Christa miro con curiosidad la escena, se veía bastante tranquila, lentamente camino a donde estaba Ymir, caminó con cuidado pues el lugar estaba desnivelado y había algunas piedras bastante grandes asi podria caer hacia atrás, se detuvo cuando estaba frente a ella, se quedo quieta pensando en qué decirle.

-¿Qué quieres? -le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la morena que aun estaba recostada en el pasto-

-Nada, yo solo...

-¡¿Qué?! -se escuchaba un poco molesta-

-... ¿S-siempre vienes a este lugar? - pregunto con algo de nervios-

-Sí

\- Ya veo... ¿no te sientes sola?

-No - contestó secamente-

\- Pero... -dejo de hablar cuan Ymir se levanto del suelo y se paro frente a ella-

\- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto molesta-

-Es qu... -retrocedió por la actitud de la morena pero al hacerlo tropezó con una piedra que estaba detrás suyo, escucho a Ymir gritarle "Cuidado" cuando comenzó a caer hacia atrás, Ymir reacciono rápido y tomó su mano pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio debido a la inclinación del lugar y cayo junto con ella.

Christa cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero no sintió ningún dolor al caer, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Ymir, ella la abrazaba fuertemente, la había protegido del golpe. Se aparto rápidamente de ella para que pudiera levantarse, Ymir se sentó en el pasto mientras sobaba su cabeza, Christa se sentía culpable Ymir se lastimo por su culpa.

\- ¿ Estás bien? - pregunto Ymir

\- Eh.. s-sí

-Que bien... ¿Eres tonta? - hablo de manera brusca- te pudiste lastimar

-Lo siento -bajo la mirada-

\- ... Como sea - se levanta y se acerca a Christa- No seas tan descuidada - le dijo mientras acaricio levemente su cabez-

Esto sorprendió a la mas pequeña, miro como Ymir fue a recostarse de nuevo a aquel árbol, fue tras ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias

\- De nada, pero ten más cuidado -escucho reír a la rubia- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que una vez más lo he podido comprobar

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que no eres tan mala

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! - exclamo la mas alta mientras se sentaba-

\- Yo creo que eres una buena persona aunque siempre digas que haces las cosas por tu propia conveniencia. Hace un momento me salvaste y no lo hiciste buscando algo a cambio ¿o si?

Ymir intenta contestar pero sólo se voltea avergonzada, no sabia que contestarle a su compañera, en cambio Christa sonrió al ver la reacción de Ymir y contemplo el paisaje frente a ellas.

-¿Cómo encontraste éste lugar?

-Por casualidad, fue cuando salí de uno de los entrenamientos. Caminé sin rumbo y llegué aquí

-Es muy tranquilo - dijo sonriendo, Ymir la miraba de reojo-

-Es relajante - comenzó a hablar la morena- es perfecto para descansar; éste árbol da una muy buena sombra pero aun así se sigue sintiendo la calidez del sol. Es un lugar genial para dormir y al despertar siempre me siento renovada.

\- Ah.. entonces... creo que estoy molestando en tu lugar especial

\- Pues sí lo haces

\- ... Entiendo... no quería molestarte... - estaba a punto levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Ymir agarrando la manga de su chaqueta-

\- ¡Ey! puedes quedarte

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, pero con una condicion

\- ¿Condicion?

\- Sí -se recostó en el pasto- que me dejes descansar ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí...

-Y que tú tambien intentes dormir un rato

-Pero...

\- Vamos, el lugar es muy cómodo . Acuéstate y cierra los ojos, verás que al despertar estarás muy relajada

Hizo caso a lo que le dijo Ymir, se recostó en el pasto y en verdad era un lugar muy cómodo, mucho más de lo que ella pudo imaginar. Poco a poco el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

...

\- ¿Um...? -comenzó a balbucear una adormilada Christa abrió lentamente sus ojos, recordó en donde estaba un para mirar hacia su izquierda, allí logró divisar a Ymir. Se quedó mirando por un momento y luego se sentó - ¿me dormí? -preguntó un tanto apenada-

-Eso parece, te veías cansada - la rubiano no le contesto y solo sonrió un poco- Me voy - le dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¿ Eh? pero...

\- Pronto va a oscurecer, y no tarda en empezar el toque de queda... ¿vienes o te quedaras ahí?

\- Ah... sí, ya voy...

El camino parecía ser más largo de lo normal, había estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Christa iba detrás de Ymir, solo podía ver su espalda pero aun asi no podia despegar la mirada de la morena y es que ella quería hacerle una pregunta pero no estaba segura si hacerlo o no, debía decidirse rápido ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a su destino.

-... Ymir - cuando por fin tomo valor de hablar, Ymir se detuvo sin avisar y Christa chocó con ella-

\- ¡Ey! fijate en lo que haces -le regañó-

\- Perdón... - se disculpo mientras sobaba su frente, al parecer a Ymir solo le molesto su descuido mas no le dolio el choque- ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- Ya llegamos

\- Oh... - miro su entorno y efectivamente estaban fuera de los dormitorios- ...Ymir

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Mañana iras de nuevo a ese lugar?

\- Quizá ¿por?

\- Yo... ¿puedo acompañarte?

\- ¿Quieres ir... conmigo? -pregunto con un claro asombro-

\- Sí

\- Pues... haz lo que quieras - rascaba un poco avergonzada su nuca y alejó su mirada de la de Christa- no tienes porque pedirme permiso

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que!

\- Tu ve que yo estaré ahí - Christa solamente le sonrió feliz-

Al siguiente día, después de terminar con el entrenamiento, Christa se dirigía a aquel sito. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y es debido a que Ymir no era una persona precisamente predecible, en realidad Ymir le llamaba la atención de una manera particularmente extraña, la mayor tiene un aire misterioso y quería saber más sobre ella cosa que veía difícil ya que la morena no es alguien que hable demasiado. Sus nervios aumentaban mientras se acercaba más al lugar, le angustiaba pensar que Ymir no estaría allí porque ella iba a llegar a irrumpir en su lugar especial. Cuando por fin llegó, Ymir la miró y le sonrió cálidamente, al verla sonreír se sintió feliz ella realmente pensó que Ymir no estaría allí sentada y menos que la recibiría con una sonrisa.

Desde ese día comenzaron a reunirse en ese lugar, ahí podían descansar, alejarse de todo y de todos solo estaban ellas dos. Gracias a ello empezaron a conocerse mejor, poco a poco la confianza entre ambas iba en aumento y aunque Christa no le contó muchas cosas a Ymir, situacion de la que Ymir era consciente, igualmente Ymir no le contó su pasado a Christa pero eso estaba bien para ambas se tenían la suficiente confianza, lo importante era el tiempo que pasaban juntas, haciéndose compañía y lo más importante el sentimiento que iba creciendo poco a poco en ambas.

* * *

Hasta aqui queda xD ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿les dio hambre al leerlo? ok, eso último lo pregunto porque a mi me dio hambre al escribirlo (sé que eso no tiene nada que ver pero meh... ando un poco extraña)

Mis disculpas si tengo faltas de ortografía pero aunque cheque 50 veces el escrito siempre se me va a pasar algo, soy muy distraída en eso .

Cualquier comentario constructivo o sugerencia es bienvenida, espero y les gustara

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Chapter 3

Vengo a dejar otro capítulo, es cortito pero bonito (?) siento que es un poquitin diferente a los demás.

En fin, espero les agrade.

* * *

Es tarde... muy tarde y yo sigo sin poder dormir. Tiene un par de horas que desperté debido a una pesadilla, no... eso no fue una pesadilla... era un recuerdo...El recuerdo del día en que vi morir a mi madre. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarlo, mi estómago comienza a doler y siento un gran vacío en mi, me siento sola. No importa cuánto lo intente simplemente no puedo dormir, pero debo intentarlo.

Cerré mis ojos, otra vez, estuve así durante un rato pero no tuve exito, sigo sin poder dormir, solo estoy dando vueltas en la cama.

Mas tarde abrí los ojos al sentir como las sabanas de la cama eran jaladas y volteé al notar un peso extra a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué? -vi a Ymir acostada a mi lado, esta boca arriba con las manos detrás de su nuca y con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué estás...?

\- Nada - contestó despreocupada-

-Pe...

\- Has estado muy inquieta en lo que va de la noche y no me dejas dormir

\- Disculpa...

\- Supongo que tuviste una pesadilla ¿no?

-... - la miré sorprendida-

\- Vine hacerte compañia, asi no te sentirás sola

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo notó?

-Ya relájate y duerme - al decir esto ella se giró hacia mi y me abrazo. Yo me hacerque mas a ella para devolverle el abrazo y me acurruque en su pecho... mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en mis labios y le susurré un "gracias"

-Buenas noches -Me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas-

Esta noche sé que dormiré tranquilamente, mis temores y ese vació que sentía se han esfumado en un momento al sentir a Ymir conmigo y ser abrazada por ella.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿mal? ¿bien mal? xD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Hace cuánto que no actualizo esto? no creo que sea mucho tiempo... en fin xD

No es una historia muy larga pero creo que es una de las que más gustó al dibujarla así que me dije "escribe y actualiza Bygone days" me sorprendo al ver que en los doujins de Bygone days llevo 10 capítulos, bueno... 11 con uno que subiré en estos días, luego veo que aquí solo he publicado 3 capítulos (4 con este) trataré de darme tiempo para subir los demás.

No los aburro más, espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 am, era un día de descanso y la mayoría de los reclutas habían abandonado las instalaciones para salir a relajarse con sus amigos o con su pareja. Pero había un par de chicas que seguían en su habitación y estas eran Ymir y Christa, la pecosa estaba recargada en contra la pared de brazos cruzados mientras observaba a su compañera quien luchaba contra su cabello que estaba completamente enredado.

Ymir tenía una expresión que estaba entre fastidio y aburrimiento, sentía que tenía más de una hora esperando a la rubia. Se mantuvo al margen del problema de la menor pero ya estaba cansada de verla pelear con el cepillo, dio un suspiro cansado y luego se acercó a la rubia.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No lo entiendo... -contestó fastidiada- Está así desde que desperté

\- ¿Pues qué rayos estuviste haciendo?

\- Lo mismo que tú, lo mismo que hacen todos aquí ¡entrenar!

\- Um... Tal vez sean los cambios del clima, aunque lo más probable es que este asi porque anoche te quedaste dormida con el cabello mojado después de entrenar bajo la lluvia, solo te cambiaste de ropa, no lo secaste y mucho menos lo cepillaste

\- Pero acabo de ducharme

\- Sí pero debió enredarse mucho anoche -escucho suspirar a Christa- en fin... déjame ayudarte, enana

\- ¿Eh?

\- Déjame ver - tomó el cepillo de las manos de Christa, luego tomo su cabello para mirarlo- Um...bien, siéntate en la cama

\- Bien - contestó para luego sentarse,luego Ymir se sentó detrás de ella y al ya estar acomodada Ymir comenzó a pasar el cepillo por el enredado cabello

\- "_Mierda, está muy enredado_" -pensó- Christa, sentirás algunos tirones pero tendrás que aguantar si quieres que tu cabello esté como siempre

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes

Ymir intentó, lo más que pudo,no jalar el cabello de Christa para evitar causarle algún dolor. La morena estaba muy tan centrada en su labor que no se percato de que la rubia sonreía mientras pensaba en lo raro que era ver así a Ymir.

\- Todos se sorprenderían -dijo de repente-

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó sin dejar de cepillar la rubia cabellera-

\- Pues... -sonrió- todos te ven como alguien ruda, de mal carácter... te ven como una chica muy brusca, y si que tienen algo razón, pero no saben que tambien puedes ser más suave y delicada... así como ahora, se sorprenderian mucho

\- ... - Ymir había dejado de cepillar el cabello de Christa, miró algo sorprendida por lo dicho por la rubia- eso no es verdad - contestó seria-

\- Nadie más conoce este lado tuyo - dijo sonriente, no podía ver el rostro de su amiga pero sabía que estaba algo sorprendida pues seguía sin cepillar su cabello y no le decía nada más-

\- Um... - al final Ymir no dijo nada y siguió cepillando el cabello de la menor, Christa seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro y sin que ella lo notara Ymir tenía un leve sonrojo adornando sus pecas-

\- "_Puede que esto sea algo raro"_ -pensaba la rubia- "_... o tal vez egoísta pero... me hace feliz ser la única que puede verte de esta manera, Ymir_"

\- Listo -dijo aliviada la morena mientras soltaba el cabello de Christa y luego se sentaba a su lado en la cama-

-oh - Christa tomó un mechón de su cabello para observalo - gracias, Ymir

\- Entonces larguemos de aquí

\- Bien... pero ¿a dónde iremos?

\- Pensé que tú ya tenías una idea

\- jeje... Bueno, ya veremos a dónde ¿sí?

\- Como sea

* * *

Por cierto ¿ya han visto el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Shingeki? ha sido Genial y con una escena muy brutal, él no era un personaje al que le tuviera mucho cariño pero... ufff creo que manejaron bien las cosas para hacernos sentir empáticos. Estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo, sin mas que decir: ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo!

A ver que tal va ;)

* * *

Era en la madrugada, el silencio reinaba en la habitación y Christa no podía conciliar el sueño, era una de esas noches en las que se sentía mal pero no de forma física sino emocional, era de nuevo ese vacío que sentía de vez en tanto. Volteó a ver la cama que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, era la cama de Ymir, ella estaba durmiendo.

Unas horas atrás, cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Ymir se cambió para luego ir directamente a su cama y quedar profundamente dormida, ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches a Christa. Era comprensible pues el entrenamiento de este día fue agotador, la pecosa se veía fatigada y aún más por lo que le ocurrió; Ymir cayó cuando estaban usando el equipo de maniobras, ocurrió cuando el instructor las veía a ambas para evaluarlas, era algo importante para calificar y era extraño ver a Ymir fallar de esa manera.

Christa se sentía extrañada pues,normalmente, cuando ella no puede dormir Ymir iba a dormir con ella para hacerle compañía, la hacía sentir tranquila.

\- "_ Bueno... no siempre se dará cuenta de mis malestares, tiene sus propios problemas y necesita descansar" - se sentó en su cama mirando a la otra- "_ quizá... yo debería..._" -tomó su almohada y caminó al otro lado de la habitación"

\- Um... - Se sentía nerviosa, estaba parada a un lado de la cama de Ymir, abrazaba su almohada mientras escondía parte de su rostro en esta, debatía internamente en si hacerlo o no-

\- "_ Tal vez se moleste... ella estaba muy cansada, no quiero incomodarla... pero aun así... quiero estar con ella"_ -siguió allí en un rato pensado qué hacer-

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - la adormilada voz de ymir la sacó de sus pensamientos, alejó la almohada de cara para poder mirara a su amiga, la morena la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, realmente se veía cansada-

\- Pues yo... -Ymir la miro más detalladamente notando así la almohada entres sus brazos, suspiró-

\- si lo que quieres es acostarte aquí hazlo, si no lo harás entonces vete a tu cama - su voz se seguía escuchando adormilada- me pone nerviosa que estés allí - ella se acomodó de nuevo pero esta vez dejando espacio por si Christa quería recostarse a su lado-

\- No quiero molestarte...

\- Haz lo que quieras - contestó cansada-

Christa lo pensó por un momento al final decidió subir a la cama dando la espalda a Ymir e intentó no acercarse mucho para no invadir su espacio, no era la primera vez que dormían juntas pero siempre era Ymir quien iba a su cama para acompañarla. Quería tenerla cerca, acercarse más a la pecosa como era de costumbre al dormir juntas pero pensó que sería mejor dejarla dormir agusto. Al cerrar los ojos las rubia sintió la mano de Ymir sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

\- No lo noté... - le susurró-

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estoy tan cansada que no noté que no podías dormir

\- No te preocupes, no es tu obligación estar al pendiente de mí, entiendo que estás cansada y no es para menos tomando en cuenta la caída que tuviste

\- Sí- se rió un poco y al hablar lo hacía susurrando- fue un golpe muy duro...

\- ¿Por qué te caíste?

\- Por idiota

\- ¡Ymir! - la regañó- no digas eso

\- Sh... no subas tanto la voz, tendremos problemas si alguien nos llega a escuchar

\- Lo siento... pero no intentes hacerte la graciosa con esto, sentí que se me salía el corazón cuando te ví cayendo... me asuste demasiado.

\- No me pasó nada

\- Y me alegra que así sea, ten más cuidado...

\- Ujum... -respondió débilmente, tenía los ojos cerrado-

\- Ymir... prométeme que serás más cuidadosa -no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Ymir! - la llamó más fuerte haciéndola sobresaltar- prometelo

\- Sí, sí... lo prometo - la rubia sonrió ante la respuesta- bien, ahora - Ymir rodeó con su brazo a Christa, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de la menor y luego puso su rostro entre el cuello y el cabello de Christa- durmamos, estoy muriendo de sueño...

\- Yo también tengo mucho sueño - puso su mano sobre la de Ymir- podremos dormir hasta más tarde, no tenemos entrenamiento en la mañana

\- Eso sueno genial...

\- Buenas noches, Ymir

\- Buenas noches, enana...

...

Christa fue la primera en despertar, no sabía qué hora era, las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas dejaban entrar algo de luz. Se movió un poco y notó que Ymir seguía abrazada a ella.

Con cuidado se volteo para quedar de frente con ella, se veía tan tranquila que al verla sonrió cariñosamente, paso sus dedos sobre las pecas de Ymir, lentamente para no despertarla

\- Estoy muy contenta de tenerte a mi lado - le susurraba- no sé qué haría sin tí - se acercó para dar un pequeño beso en el mismo lugar que acarició antes- Gracias por todo

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó?

Por cierto ¿qué les está pareciendo la segunda temporada de Shingeki? a mi me está gustando mucho, creo que me dió algo al ver a Ymir transformándose en titán, aunque siento que todo fue algo rápido ¡pero comoquiera me ha gustado! espero ansiosa el sábado para, por fin, poder ver una de las cosas que más he estado esperando por ver animada.

En fin, espero y el capitúlo fuera de su agrado

¡Hasta otra!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas, pues traigo una historia nueva de hecho la escribí ayer y me decidí a publicarla hoy.

En fin, espero y les guste.

* * *

Christa se encontraba en el comedor, un grupo de chicas la habían llevado con ellas haciéndole platica. Todas hablaban amenamente, Christa las escuchaba hablando y contestaba solo cuando le preguntaban su opinión.

-¿Y tú Christa? -le preguntó Minna-

\- ¿Eh?... perdón, no escuche lo que me preguntaste...

\- ¿ Qué harías si en un futuro dejan de haber titanes

\- Pues...

\- Apuesto a que seguirías con el ejército ayudando a las personas -dijo una chica-

\- Sí, supongo... -susurró lo último para si misma-

\- ¿ Y tú Sasha?

\- Tendría un montón de comida

\- "_Si desaparecieran los titanes..._"

Pasaron unos 20 minutos hablando hasta que Christa logró zafarse de ellas y se dirigió al lugar de siempre. Al llegar vio una escena muy común para ella; Ymir se encontraba recostada en el pasto, bajo la sombra del árbol. La rubia caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su izquierda, se quedó viéndola, se veía muy calmada.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo? - preguntó temiendo despertarla-

\- No - respondió calmadamente sin abrir los ojos-

\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

\- Te llamaron las chicas

\- Pudiste venir... -dijo casi como reproche-

\- No, ellas te invitaron a ti

\- Eso nunca te ha impedido ir conmigo a algún lugar

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar sus tonterías. Quería venir a descansar un rato. - escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la rubia-

\- Yo igual... -murmuró-

\- Entonces ¿a qué fuiste si no querías ir? - volteo a verla- Pudiste decir que no

\- No podía hacer eso... -esta vez fue Ymir quien suspiro-

\- Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que hagas lo que te apetezca - se sentó- deben entender que no siempre estas con ganas de hablar

\- Pero... si quería ir...

\- Ajá... - Ymir recargo el brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna izquierda- sabes que no me puedes engañar -le dedicó su típica sonrisa sarcástica-

\- Bueno, al menos me hicieron una pregunta curiosa...

\- ¿Enserio? - recargo la mejilla izquierda sobre su mano, restándole importancia a lo que sea que le preguntaron a Christa-

\- Aunque no lo creas sí - le afirmó- Ymir ¿tú qué harías si en un futuro ya no hay titanes?

\- ¿Un futuro sin titanes? ... nunca he pensado en que sea posible -miró la expresión interrogativa de su amiga- supongo que vivir como lo hago...

\- Yo tampoco lo había llegado pensar antes, pero desde que me lo dijeron lo he pensado mucho

\- ¿ah, sí?

\- Sí

\- ¿En qué pensaste? - le preguntó notando que era lo que la rubia quería-

\- ¿Recuerdas que Eren y los demás dicen cuán amplio es el mundo más allá de las murallas? - la morena asintió- podríamos ir juntas a una tierra lejana -sonrió con cierto anhelo-

\- ¿Juntas? - le miró sorprendida, no esperaba que le dijese algo así-

\- Sí, podríamos vivir en paz. Quizá en una granja, viví en una de pequeña así que sé que es lo que se hace en una.

\- ¿En una granja? -Ymir no salía de su sorpresa, veía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la oji azul -

\- ¿Eh? -Christa volteo a verla notando rápidamente la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de su compañera- Oh - bajó un poco el rostro, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha y se notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- Lo siento... creo que me emocioné pensando en esto y te incluí en estos "planes" sin siquiera saber lo que piensas...

\- ¿Querrías que yo fuera contigo?

\- Por Supuesto, al pensar en "¿qué podría hacer?" viniste a mi mente...pensé que viviríamos tranquilas en ese lugar lejano y también podríamos regresar de vez en cuando para visitar a los demás... creo que he pensado mucho en algo que no... - Ymir vio entristecer la mirada de Christa-

-Suena bien

\- ¿Eh?

\- Un lugar lejano - Ymir puso una expresión pensativa- en donde nadie nos molestara por nuestros pasados, ni diría nada de nosotras - Ymir le sonrío y la mirada de Christa se iluminó- viviríamos con la frente en alto, estaría bien

\- Sí, estaría bien... pero lo más importante es que pudiéramos estar juntas siempre -le sonrió ampliamente-

\- Eso realmente me gustaría

Se sonrieron nueva mente, se recostaron para contemplar mejor el cielo, hablaron eso por un rato más. Ambas sabían que era solo un sueño, una fantasía nacida de una pregunta hipotética, pero le hacía feliz saber que ambas querían lo mismo; permanecer al lado de la otra, estar juntas era algo que las dos deseaban.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Me ha dado un poco de cosa al escribirlo pues sabemos que no, nunca xD a Isayama no le apetece, es su manga y hace lo que le apetezca. Pero para eso tenemos los fics, los doujins y algunos spin-off de shingeki.

Espero le gustara esta pequeña historia, pronto estaré dibujandola, si gustan ver esta o alguna de las anteriores historias pueden pasarse a mi página de facebook "Drawings by Akane" allí los tengo todos y algunas otras historias que no he publicado. Y bueno, después de esta "publicidad" no me queda mas que decir que...¡hasta otra!

Por cierto, ¡gracias Taco! siempre comentas los capítulos y me olvido de agradecerte, me disculpo por ello pero se va el avión muy gacho xD

Ahora sí ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
